An enterprise mobility platform supports the development of mobile applications, for example, business-relevant mobile applications, and can be based on a mobile application ecosystem that supports backend data integration, management, and development. An enterprise mobility platform can be deployed, for example, on site or hosted in the cloud.
An enterprise mobility platform can assist with using real-time data to monetize and influence customer behavior, integrating business applications and enterprise systems to create enterprise class mobile applications, and making mobility more secure with location and identity-based access integrated into the mobile applications.
Building an enterprise mobility platform requires considerable time and complex integrations across multiple vendor products. For example, security can be a challenge with multiple vendor solutions, as each vendor has its own preference. In addition, heterogeneous, disparate and/or non-secure products may lead to scenarios where more workforce is required to implement and maintain enterprise mobility solutions, and can result in loss of opportunities and a need to maintain multiple license and support contracts based on a number of vendors providing mobility solutions.